


First Date Butterflies

by miss_tatiana



Category: All New X-Men (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Date, bobby is jean's fashion advice/common sense, super duper butch/femme power couple, they still have their powers! theyre just college kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: Laura, Jean's long time crush, finally asks Jean out, and it's all Jean can do before the date to keep from exploding with nerves. When it's finally time for Laura to pick her up, she doesn't know how she'll survive the evening.





	First Date Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a little ooc and i appologize,,, i got too caught up in writing flustered!jean. this is an au anyways so it doesn't matter! i love these wlw!! this is for @trn240 on tumblr,, i hope u enjoy it !

Jean was nervous. She had been all day. Not scared nervous, but definitely butterflies in her stomach nervous, and so extremely that she hadn’t been able to focus on anything. She rushed to get back to her room, even though she knew she still had at least a half an hour before she was leaving, and pored over her closet, trying to find the right dress. 

She came out of the bathroom again, for what must have been the tenth time, and did a turn, showing the unimpressed boy on her bed every angle of the garment. “Thoughts?”

“Purple isn’t your color, Jeannie,” Bobby said, leaning his chin into his hands. 

“I love purple,” Jean replied, looking down at the dress. “Oh, but you’re right, I should change.” 

Bobby blew out a sigh. “If you like it, keep it on. Laura can’t tell blood orange from red, so you’ll be fine.” 

Jean pulled the dress over her head and went back to her closet. “Come on. Maybe she doesn’t watch as much Project Runway as you, but she’s not totally fashion blind.”

“Could have fooled me.” Bobby held up his hands as if to surrender when Jean glared at him. “Sorry! All she wears is black! She’s, like, the definition of goth and butch.”

“More like the definition of way too good for me and I can’t believe she asked me out,” Jean murmured, holding up a skirt. “Is white too much?”

“Oh, definitely,” Bobby said, nodding. “And she is not too good for you. You’re actually kind of perfect for each other, I’m surprised it took you this long to get together.” 

Jean sighed, looking from a forest green dress to a lime green one and choosing the forest. “Thanks, I guess.” She pulled it on, zipping it up telekinetically. “I’m freaking out, actually, but okay. What if I don’t look good enough? What if, like, after she talks to me for a minute she realizes how weird I am and-”

“Breathe.” Bobby did an inhale and exhale with her. “She’s swinging by to pick you up in ten minutes and you haven’t even started your makeup yet. Focus. And seriously? You’re a catch. She’ll like you no matter what you’re wearing. I mean, it’s a movie, not an awards ceremony or something.”

Jean sent him a panicked smile as she leaned close to her dressing room mirror and started to apply eyeliner. 

“Hey, I’m gonna clear out. I don’t want to ruin the mood when your girlfriend shows up.” Bobby gave her a pat on the shoulder. 

“Okay, yeah,” Jean replied, looking up from the mirror for a second. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem, better me than Scott or Hank.” Bobby pretended to shudder as he left the room. 

Jean thought the peace of being alone might calm her nerves, but it didn’t. She almost wished she had Bobby’s banter back, as distracting as it was. She tried to focus on her makeup instead of on her dumb helpless crush on Laura, which wasn’t working, and she had to re-do her wings several times. She couldn’t get the persistent ‘she doesn’t really like you’s out of her mind.

She hadn’t even thought about lipstick when there was a knock on the door to her room. “Come in,” she called, then regretted it and ran over to open the door herself. 

Laura stood in the hallway, her hand on the doorknob, looking surprised. 

“Sorry, I just- didn’t know if it was locked or not, and I…” Jean completely forgot what she was saying. Usually she could count on her mind to get her through things but now, it was totally blank. 

Laura looked absolutely stunning. More than usual. She had a tank top on that exposed her all too defined biceps. 

Jean cleared her throat. “Sorry, I’m not done getting ready. Time flies, huh?” She tried not to look at Laura’s abs, which were showing through the tank. “Come in, I’ll just be a second.” 

“Don’t rush, I’ll wait,” Laura said, smiling. 

Jean threw on some lipgloss and shot herself a glance in the mirror. “Alright. Okay, let’s go.”

“After you.” Laura gestured to the door. “I love the dress, by the way. It matches your eyes.”

“Really?” Jean knew what color it was, she was just sort of surprised Laura had commented. 

“Yeah, totally.” Laura put a hand on Jean’s shoulder for a second, then removed it quickly, blushing. “Um, the bike is parked outside. I brought you a helmet.” 

Jean had completely forgotten they were reaching the theater by bike. And not any bike, Laura’s super hot super loud motorcycle that was a hand-me-down from Logan. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Laura put on the leather biking jacket, that’s for sure. 

They stepped out of the building, heading over to where the bike was parked. 

Laura passed a helmet to Jean and slid hers on. “Most important thing- don’t let go.” 

Jean nodded vehemently, putting on her helmet and climbing onto the seat behind Laura. She put her hands on Laura’s shoulders. 

“You’re gonna fall off if you hold on like that,” Laura said, her voice gentler than normal. “Here.” She put Jean’s hands on her waist. “Now, hold on tight.” 

Jean did. She thought it would be like riding a bicycle, for some reason, and she was dead wrong. It was all she could do to stay on as air whipped past them. She pressed her head against Laura’s back and held on as tightly as she could and only realized she’d been laughing when she was out of breath from doing it. 

She didn’t trust herself to walk when they pulled into a spot at the cinema, and found herself leaning on Laura the whole way to the ticket booth, saying breathlessly that she loved the bike. 

The movie wasn’t great. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t phenomenal, just sort of a typical slasher film, but Jean found herself loving it. Not the story, of course, or the gore, but sitting in a dark theater with Laura, holding Laura’s hand, was unequivocally awesome. They unintentionally made sort of a contest of who would flinch at jumpscares - usually Jean - and of who would finish the popcorn - totally Laura - and when they walked out of the theater, the sun was setting. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk much,” Laura said, her voice almost soft, as they reached the bike. “I know I should talk and we should be chatting but I’m not… I’m sort of a quiet person.” 

“Laura, it’s totally fine,” Jean said immediately. “That was the best date I’ve been on in, like, forever.”

“I was just nervous that you wouldn’t…” Laura shook her head. “I don’t know. I was nervous.” 

“You’re kidding,” Jean said. “Me too! I was so worried you wouldn’t like me, or-” She stopped. “It sounds stupid saying it out loud.” 

“I do like you, though,” Laura told her. 

“I like you too!” Jean said immediately. “I love spending time with you, you’re… you’re just great.”

A smile spread across Laura’s face. “Thanks. You’re great too. Really great.” She took Jean’s hand. 

Jean’s chest felt warm and full the whole ride back to her dorm. Before she went inside, Laura asked her for a second date, which she obviously said yes to - with a good amount of blushing and stuttering - and gave her a kiss, which was one of the best kisses she’d ever had, just because it was Laura who was giving it. 

She closed the door to her room and then fell back against it, feeling exactly like she was in one of those cheesy rom-coms. It was only after she’d taken a few deep breaths and convinced herself it hadn’t been a dream that she realized Bobby was sitting on her bed. She nearly jumped. “Bobby! What? How did you get in here?”

“You gave me a key last semester, is your head really that far in the clouds?” Bobby hopped down off the bed and waved a hand in front of her. 

Jean sighed, unable to get the smile off her face. “Maybe.”

Bobby raised his eyebrows. “Do I have to ask how the date-”

“Oh my god, it was amazing,” Jean interrupted, covering her mouth with her hands. “It was so, so amazing, she- she gave me a ride on her motorcycle and held my hand during the movie and- Bobby, she kissed me!”

“And?” Bobby asked, his voice slightly bored to disguise how happy he was for her.

“It was awesome, duh.” Jean gave him a hug on impulse. “It was crazy awesome.” 

“And let me guess. You’re already planning what to wear for the second date?” Bobby rolled his eyes, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“Actually…” Jean said, realizing how all her nerves were gone over another date and she’d just be happy to be with Laura again. “I think I’m not gonna worry about it.” Because Laura would like her no matter what. 


End file.
